


Mystrade Headcanons

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Title says it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavender_and_Vanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/gifts).



**Who hogs the duvet**

Mycroft is a blanket hogger and is not ashamed of it.

 

**Who texts/rings to check how their day is going**

Lestrade, though he doesn’t expect a response because of Mycroft’s busy schedule. He just likes to let the other know he’s loved.

 

**Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts**

Can I replace creative with expensive? If I can then Mycroft wins this one. He spends SO MUCH money on Greg, but it’s always useful stuff, just like the most expensive model in the world.

  * Ex. Watch =  $5000, Running Shoes = $300, Engagement Ring = 10,000



 

**Who gets up first in the morning**

Mycroft, but only because if he doesn't Greg will make his coffee and Mycroft does not want his nice coffee maker “ruined”.

 

**Who suggests new things in bed**

That all depends if both of them are in the bed. Most nights Mycroft or Lestrade has to work late. Though, when they both do get to go to bed together it can go one of two ways:

  1. Fuck like horny teenagers.
  2. Sleep in a heap of limbs and blankets.



 

**Who cries at movies**

Neither.

 

**Who gives unprompted messages**

_(old school rewind to question 2)_ Lestrade, though he doesn’t expect a response because of Mycroft’s busy schedule. He just likes to let the other know he’s loved.

 

**Who fusses over the other when they’re sick**

Both, but Mycroft is much more annoying when doing so. His bedside manner could use some tweaking.

 

**Who gets jealous easiest**

I don’t know… Mycroft maybe? _(to my friends at least)_ Greg is “a hot piece of ass” they’d like to “ride into the sunset” … I can see why Mycroft would need to be a tad bit worried.

 

**Who has the most embarrassing taste in music**

I have a personal headcanon that Lestrade is into big hair bands from the 80s, so I guess neither.

 

**Who collects something unusual**

So, my mom and I were talking about this a few years ago.. What if every time Mycroft goes over the Sherlock _(and John’s)_ flat, he stole Sherlock’s violin bow? He’d have like 30 because Sherlock never suspected him. And then one day Greg is looking for something like socks or underwear and he opens this drawer and there’re all these violin bows and he’s like _“wtf?”_ but doesn’t say anything. Then, on another day, he goes back to the drawer cause he trying to figure out why he has all these bows and no violin, but when he opens it _they’re all gone_. Fast-forward a year or so and Greg is searching for something again in another part of their house. He opens a closet door and over 100 violin bows fall out and something just clicks in his brain. Mysterious violin bows in a house with no violin, Sherlock complaining about a missing violin bow, Mycroft being extra smiley after visiting Sherlock. Greg just stuffs them back into the closet or whatever and doesn’t say a word.

 

**Who takes the longest to get ready**

Mycroft. He has to look perfect and will wake up at 3 am to make sure he does. Lestrade is a roll out of bed and finger comb the hair kinda guy.

 

**Who is the tidiest and organized**

Mycroft.

 

**Who gets most excited about the holidays**

Both are reasonably excited.

 

**Who is the big spoon/little spoon**

I like to think Mycroft is a little spoon.

 

**Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports**

Mycroft most of the time, but Greg has his moments.

 

**Who starts the most arguments**

Mycroft can sometimes pull a Sherlock and speak without a filter, that normally can start an argument or two.

 

**Who suggests that they buy a pet**

Greg! I wanna see stuck up Mycroft being forced into going to the pet shop and getting the fluffiest puppy and the place and taking it home. Then acting all grumpy towards it when Greg’s around, but really they’re best buds.

 

**What couple traditions they have**

Once a month they have “Pig-Out Day” where Mycroft can have whatever he wants, he does not have to diet and both of them can eat the greasiest, most not-good-for-you foods out there and not feel bad about it.

 

**What tv shows they watch together**

(I’m sorry I don’t know English TV Shows!) Dr. Who?

 

**Another couple they hang out with**

Sherlock and John. It’s mostly John and Greg talking while Sherlock and Mycroft glare at each other.

 

**How they spend time together as a couple**

They’re either on cute little (at home) dates or power napping together.

 

**Who made the first move**

Technically, Sherlock did. He did his deduction of the way they looked at each other or the dilation of both their eyes or something like that and both of them were just standing there, ready to strangle him.

 

**Who brings flowers home**

Neither. Maybe Greg on the first anniversary? I don’t see either of them being flower people.

 

**Who is the best cook**

Depends on what you want. If you want Grandma style, home cooked meals, go to Greg. If you want World Wide cuisine, go to Mycroft and be very specific.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a ship you'd like me to do? Send it to me here:  
> http://sassy-headcanons.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Or comment it to me. :)


End file.
